


Shameless

by herinfiniteeyes



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herinfiniteeyes/pseuds/herinfiniteeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt for Cherrybina's kink fest: Non-established relationship. Arthur and Eames like to send each other their sex tapes with other people (or alone). It started of as a game or a joke of sorts, only then the videos get filthier and filthier and more personal. (Maybe A and/or E says the other's name.) They've never slept or spend extended amounts of time together, busy international mind thieves and all. Still, it's a good thing they've got going.</p><p>Of course Dom just had ruin it by bringing Eames in to do Inception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS. THEY ARE EXTENSIVE:-D
> 
> Warnings/Kinks: voyeurism, masturbation, dirty talk, overuse of the words "fuck" and "cock," Arthur/omc (brief), Eames/omc (brief), long-distance lovin', blow jobs, dirty talk, comeplay, barebacking, feminizing talk, crossdressing, daddy!kink, age play, role playing, name-calling dirty talk, even moar dirty talk, humiliation, minor violence, sort-of-not-really-open-relationship, questionable morality (dude, I don't know how else to put it, sorry), piercing, rimming, toys, pet names, voice!kink, spanking, size!kink, slight powerplay, nipple!play

The video clicks on and Arthur fills the screen.

He's sitting on a bed in some mediocre hotel room, wearing nothing but a pair of gray boxer-briefs. Eames reclines against the headboard behind him and unzips his trousers.

Arthur flashes a dimpled smile at the camera and Eames moans under his breath. He's already hard and Arthur hasn't even taken out his cock yet.

“So I was thinking about you the other day,” Arthur says as he pushes down his underwear just far enough to release his dick. He bites his lip and closes his eyes on the first stroke, just like always. Eames hurries to whip his own erection out and reaches for the lotion next to him. “About the last video...the one of you in the shower. It was so fucking hot,” he says as he starts up a rhythm with his strokes.

Eames bites his own lip and pushes his trousers and boxers down to his knees with his clean hand. He remembers the video he made of himself in the shower...he can see it in his mind's eye: himself, naked and wet, one arm braced against the tiled shower wall at eye level so he could cushion his forehead. His other hand, slick with lube and held immobile so he could fuck it as he moaned Arthur's name.

The slap of skin on skin forces Eames to open his eyes and take in the combustible beauty that is Arthur with tousled hair, pointy collarbones, and flushed cheeks. He speaks again: “I must've watched it like, ten times...I imagined I was in the shower with you, and instead of your hand, you were fucking me.”

Eames' moan is almost whiny with need. God, how he would love to fuck Arthur in the shower...or anywhere, really.

“I watched it this morning before I had to go in. It was a stupid idea, _fuck, that's good_ , but – but I couldn't help myself. I just wanted to lick every drop of water and come off your body.”

He needs more lotion. He can tell Arthur's close because he only curses when he's about to come. Eames applies himself so he can catch up. He wants to come with Arthur, even if they're on different continents right now.

“I got so hot that I had to take a cold shower, but it didn't help. I was half-hard in my fucking pants all day. By the time I got back to the hotel tonight, I was fucking dying for your cock. I had to finger myself before I even got my shoes off. God, I'm such a slut for you,” he moans. He throws his head back, arching that graceful neck, and starts to come.

Eames watches, mesmerized, as the spurts of come shoot from the head of Arthur's dick. He wishes he was there to lick it up and swallow it down. He's never tasted Arthur's come before, but he's willing to bet it's delicious. That thought pushes him to the edge, and he comes all over his hand.

There's a minute of Arthur panting and heavy on the bed before he gets up and turns the video off. Eames reaches for the box of tissues and cleans up his mess.

 

The next night, Arthur flips open his phone to find a text from Eames.

 _Darling, you've been holding out on me. Next time you finger yourself while thinking of my cock, I demand a video._

Arthur bites his bottom lip and opens the video attached to the text. It's only about a minute long, but it's enough. It's a close-up that shoots bolts of lust straight to Arthur's groin. Eames has three of his thick fingers buried deep in a reddened asshole, slick with lube. He can hear distant moans, tinny through his phone's speaker.

The video cuts off just as Eames curls his fingers and the hole clenches around them.

 

The next video Arthur sends Eames features him bent over the side of a hotel bed, getting pounded by a thick guy covered in tattoos. Eames snorts when he sees the big Japanese-style dragon covering the guy's back, but instantly forgets his amusement when Arthur arches under the guy's onslaught and shoots come across the bedspread.

He comes calling Eames' name.

 

Eames' response is a video from his phone, sent by email this time. Arthur can only wait to open it until he's alone in the warehouse while everyone else is out for lunch.

This time, it's a close-up of Eames sucking dick. The dick in question is long and circumsized, not so much on width as it is in length...much like Arthur's own. The video is a few minutes long, just enough for Arthur to get painfully hard. Eames' plush lips are wrapped around the cock, shiny with the spit that's making wet sounds as Eames chokes on it.

He pulls back to lave the head with his tongue and then licks down the shaft until he reaches the balls. He licks and sucks on the sac for a moment before taking the cock back into his mouth. He wraps a hand around the part his mouth can't take and starts jacking it. Arthur hears a shout, and then come starts dribbling from the corners of Eames' mouth.

Eames takes it like a champ, swallowing around the pulsing cock and milking it with his hand. When the guy stops coming, Eames pulls back and turns to look at his phone. His lips are slick with spit and come, and he winks as he licks them clean. “Such a slut, Arthur,” he mouths exaggeratedly so that the guy in front of him can't hear.

 

Arthur's not sure which one of them he's talking about, but he figures either way, Eames is right.

 

If anybody aside from Eames or Arthur knew about their little filthy video version of corresponding, they'd wonder how it all began.

Well, the answer is somewhat complicated...but it involved a job with a jealous ex, a burgeoning attraction between Arthur and Eames, and a forgotten sex tape aforementioned jealous ex filmed with Arthur. After a particularly nasty fight between Arthur and his ex, the dickhead decided to humiliate Arthur by giving the video to Eames.

Arthur would have been pissed at Eames for watching it, but The Dickhead (okay, fine, _Dmitri_ ) didn't tell Eames what was on the video, so Arthur really couldn't blame him for being curious.

It didn't stop him, however, from being mortified when Eames told him about it the next day. Arthur spared only a moment to find a weapon before kneecapping the sonofabitch and firing him from the job. He wasted no time finding a new architect and telling Eames they would never, ever speak of this again.

Unfortunately, Eames wasn't willing to drop it. He tried to tell Arthur on several different occasions that it was okay, he had nothing to be embarrassed about, that Eames was still interested in seeing him outside of work.

Arthur didn't care, kept refusing to talk about it, and tried pushing him away. By the end of the job, they were both frustrated with each other and themselves.

 

About a month after that initial (and so far, only) job they've worked together, the first video arrived via airmail at Arthur's flat in London.

He wasn't sure if Eames thought that Arthur would simply find the video sexy, or if he made it with the intent to show vulnerability to Arthur. After some time dwelling on it, Arthur decided that Eames must have known exactly how the video would make Arthur feel.

And that's how their little game began.

 

The unofficial rules of their game are as follows:

1\. If the videos featured one of them with someone else, that other person's face would not be shown or otherwise identified.  
2\. The unidentified partner was not to know they were being filmed. This was not the case initially, but eventually became the norm because neither Arthur nor Eames wanted to explain their motivation behind their request to tape sex. They know it's unfair, but they take great pains to keep the other person anonymous,and they never show these videos to anyone else (obviously).  
3\. They are not to meet in person, and neither of them is to suggest it, even though they always know where the other one is at any given moment. Eames figures this is because Arthur wants to keep his distance because he'd be too embarrassed to see Eames in person now, and Arthur believes that Eames enjoys their game because he's not looking for a monogamous relationship.

 

Arthur's next video is a little different. It arrives on Eames' birthday, which surprises him even though it shouldn't. Arthur does know everything about the people he works with, after all.

In the video, Arthur's stretched out on a massage table in what looks like a tattoo parlor. He holds the camera up and when he smiles, his dimples wink out at Eames. Arthur angles the camera down toward his bare chest so Eames can see latex-gloved hands come into the frame with a large needle. As the needle is pushed through Arthur's nipple, the picture jerks and he hears a loud exhale. The other nipple piercing seems to hurt more, because he hears Arthur's small moan of pain. He watches the rings go in before Arthur's flushed face fills the frame.

His lips look swollen and red from biting. “Happy birthday, baby.”

 

Eames' reply is almost instantaneous. He doesn't know when Arthur took the video, but he sincerely _hopes_ it was today.

He hits the record button and pulls his cock out of the slit in his boxers. It's 9 a.m., and he's still in bed. He hopes he doesn't have sleep wrinkles on his face from the pillowcase, but figures Arthur won't really care anyway.

“Good morning, darling.” His voice is still rough from sleep. “I just received your video. That's quite a present. Happy birthday to me, indeed. Just look at how hard you've made me. You're such a pretty little tease, my love.” Eames strokes himself with one hand and reaches for the lube with the other. He thanks the gods for his built-in webcam that enables him to have both hands free.

He dribbles the slick lubrication over his erection and spreads it around, hissing when the head is exposed. “Mmm, _Arthurrrrr_...if I were there right now, I'd have you spread out beneath me, bent in half, begging for my cock. I'd suck your pretty little tits, bite them 'til you feel the sting...I'd use my tongue to make you feel so good. _Fuck_ , love, I'd eat that delectable arse until you're dripping with my spit. I know you like it when you're a mess, and I will make _such_ a mess of you...oh, yes, darling...Once I think you're ready, I'll flip you over and spread those cheeks and make you my boy. I'll fuck you, I'll give you my cock. _Oh, fuck_ ,” he groans.

He's so close, just a little bit more. He twists the palm of his hand over the leaking head of his cock and thumbs the slit. That's all it takes. When he's panting and covered in his own come, he drags his teeth across his lower lip and looks heavy-lidded into the camera. “Show me, darling. Show me how much you want to be my pretty little boy.”

 

Arthur, never one to turn down a challenge, films himself wearing a private school uniform. All he does is loosen the tie and unbuckle his leather belt. His hair is soft and wavy, making him look almost painfully young and innocent. He plays the part perfectly, all wide brown eyes and nervous lip biting.

“Yes, daddy. I want to be your pretty little boy. Let me show you,” he almost whispers into the camera.

Arthur sits on the bed and pulls out a large glass dildo with bumps at the base. He lays it next to himself before he unzips his dark trousers and flops over onto his stomach with his feet planted on the floor. In this position, he's bent over the side of the bed with his ass in the air, and when he pushes his pants down around his knees, Eames can see Arthur's perfectly delectable ass.

Eames is harder than a fucking rock the minute Arthur reaches back to spread his cheeks and expose his round little _already slicked_ pucker. He uses his right hand to unceremoniously shove two fingers inside himself, which reveals to Eames that there must have been some preparation that took place before he started recording the video. He slips his cock out of his jeans and starts stroking when Arthur reaches for the glass toy.

“I want you so much, daddy,” Arthur mumbles audibly into the bedspread. He clenches his eyes tightly as he shoves the dildo into his ass in one merciless thrust. Eames moans and gnaws on the inside of his cheeks as he watches Arthur fuck himself on it.

“ _Fuck_ , show me, baby,” he whispers to his laptop screen. He doesn't care if Arthur can't hear him, he just needs to say something.

“I wish you could be here,” Arthur says. “I know you'd wait for me to get home from school, and you'd strip me out of my uniform. _Fuck, oh god, yesssss_...and then you'd make me sit on your lap and tell you all about my day. Would you spank me, daddy? Would you turn me over your knee and use those big hands to turn my ass red and sore?”

Eames starts coming before Arthur's even _close_ to finishing himself off, but Eames doesn't give a shit. He's going to watch this video until he's old and gray. He swirls his fingers in the mess of his own semen as he continues to watch Arthur fuck himself.

“After you spank me, will you bend me over the kitchen table and make me hold my ass open while you fuck me with your big dick? It's so big, daddy. So big. I would probably get a sore jaw from sucking on it, but I'd do it anyway because I bet it's so fucking tasty. Let me get on my knees for you, daddy. I'll get on my knees and you can fuck my mouth and I'll be your pretty little slut. I'll be your boy, daddy, I'll be such a good boy,” he whimpers.

By the time Arthur comes onto the bedspread with his cock trapped between his stomach and the bed, Eames is already hard and jacking off again. Onscreen, Arthur pulls the messy glass dildo from his ass but stays bent over for a minute so Eames can see just how red and abused his hole is.

He surprises himself by coming over his fingers for a second time.

 

“I don't see why this is such a big deal, Arthur. I thought you liked Eames last time we worked with him,” Dom says.

He may look just as frustrated as he sounds, but Arthur's freaking out inside. “Dom, there are other forgers. Good ones. We don't need to bring him in on this. Besides, that was a long time ago. I've heard he's changed.”

Dom pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out an annoyed sigh. “Yes, but Eames is the best. _The best_. I'm not risking this job on someone else just because you have your panties in a twist about something,” he snaps.

Arthur clenches his jaw but keeps his mouth shut. If Dom wants to bring Eames in on this, then that's fine. Arthur will just die a slow and mortified death inside.

The day Eames walks into the warehouse in Paris, Arthur is a nervous wreck, though it doesn't show. He's training Ariadne and trying to stop himself from checking his phone every fifteen seconds just to see if Eames is trying to contact him.

His phone stays silent until about 2 p.m., but then he gets a text from Eames.

 _I'm almost there._

 _Not a word about the videos._

 _Do I seem like a suicidal man to you, love?_

 _Valid point._

 

Arthur greets him with a firm handshake and direct eye contact. It takes every ounce of his control not to react to the warm, rough slide of Eames' hand against his and the stormy greyish-blue of his eyes. Eames has a tiny amused grin on his face, but Arthur refuses to say anything other than, “It's good to see you again, Mr. Eames.”

“Likewise, Arthur. How have you been since we saw each other last?” Eames replies cheekily.

Arthur pulls his hand out of Eames' lingering grip and clears his throat. “Good. Ah, I've been good.”

Eames casts a quick look around to see if anybody else is nearby, and then leans in to speak lowly into Arthur's ear. “I certainly hope so, or else I'd have to spank you, wouldn't I?”

A shudder runs down Arthur's spine. He turns his gaze to the floor and looks at the tips of their shoes facing each other as he whispers, “No, daddy.”

He hears Eames suppress a moan in the back of his throat and hopes no one else can see that they're both half hard in their trousers. Eames steps back and clears his throat loudly, snapping Arthur out of his daze. “We'll catch up more later, hmm?” Eames says casually as Ariadne and Dom walk up behind them.

“Yusuf just got in to the airport, so I'm going to pick him up,” Dom says. “Eames, would you take Ariadne here down on the PASIV to show her how forging works?”

Eames smiles charmingly and winks at Ariadne. “Sure thing, boss.”

Ariadne blushes and Arthur has to resist the urge to shove her out of the warehouse. Eames is _his_ , dammit.

 _Okay_ , Arthur tells himself. _Time to get to work. I can figure this out later._

Ariadne is fascinated by Eames' forging abilities, so they end up spending most of the afternoon in the dream while she makes several requests. Arthur follows them down for a bit, just to watch Eames work because it really is very impressive, but he spends a majority of the time getting research done. By the time dinner rolls around, Dom is back with Yusuf and they are spread out around one of the larger folding tables eating greasy Chinese food.

The team is mostly quiet, but Eames and Yusuf chat amiably while Dom answers some of Ariadne's question. Arthur hurries through his dinner and tries to leave before everyone else, but Dom holds him back to ask about some files. By the time they finish up, Eames is already gone and Yusuf is convincing Ariadne to show him a popular cafe nearby.

Arthur heads back to the hotel and wonders if Eames will be there waiting for him in his room, but he's not. He finds himself relieved and disappointed at the same time.

 

Over the next few weeks, Eames and Arthur develop a strange sort of relationship. Arthur brings him coffee in the morning, and Eames brings Arthur lunch in the afternoon. Eames teases him, kicking his chair and joking around with him, and Arthur pretends to be annoyed because he can see how much amusement Eames gets out of trying to bug him.

When nobody's looking, Arthur smiles at him with the dimples Eames loves so well. He also teases Eames in his own way by shooting him heated looks or running his hand over the front of his shirt, reminding Eames of the piercings he's only ever seen on video. When Arthur does things like that, Eames scowls and mumbles “bloody cocktease” under his breath.

Arthur derives such joy from being the perfect little cocktease for Eames.

He's sure they'll fall into bed any day now, but Eames seems to be playing it cool. This makes Arthur nervous and on edge, but he's not willing to admit that to the other man because he doesn't want Eames to know just how much he's been getting off on the fantasy of _finally_ fucking Eames for real.

 

Eames is worried. He doesn't want to scare Arthur away, but he's kind of dying to get closer to Arthur. Being so close to the object of his intensely-focused lust for the past few years is almost intoxicating in its potential. Eames stares at Arthur so often he's surprised that he hasn't burned holes through Arthur's prim little waistcoats in an attempt to see his damn birthday present in the flesh.

There's nothing for it but to court Arthur. He finds himself determined to wine and dine him, to seduce him until Arthur can't help but return the curiously strong feelings Eames has developed for him. He decides to start tonight, as soon as everyone else goes home for the day.

 

Arthur is at his desk, bent over a pile of files with a tense frown on his face. Eames circles the desk and stands behind him. Without a word, he starts massaging Arthur's stiff shoulders. He targets the knots as Arthur relaxes back into his hands and moans gratefully. “That feels amazing,” Arthur says.

“Why don't you knock off and let me buy you dinner?” Eames offers.

Arthur rubs his eyes wearily. “I don't know, I still have a ton of stuff to go over...” he hedges.

Eames bends over and dares to press a soft kiss to Arthur's neck. “I'll make it worth your while,” he murmurs.

He feels a shiver run across Arthur's shoulders, but Arthur pulls away from Eames' hands and twists around to look at him with concern showing on his handsome face. “Eames, what are we doing?” he asks.

Eames shrugs. “Do we have to know right now?” he replies.

Arthur appears to consider this. “Generally speaking, I prefer knowing what I'm getting myself into before I get involved,” he says.

That doesn't surprise Eames in the least, but he's hesitant to talk about these things so soon. “While I understand and respect that, I think we need to afford ourselves some time together in person before we try to make the decision about where this is headed, don't you think?”

“That sounds practical,” Arthur says. “It's just that we've been doing this...thing...for so long now, but this is new territory for us. I guess it just makes me feel unsettled.”

Eames reaches out to brush a thumb across one of Arthur's sharp cheekbones. “There's nothing wrong with that, but I promise you that I'm not going to run out on you, if that's what is worrying your analytical little mind.”

Arthur pretends to glare at him for that, but quickly relaxes into the hand Eames presses against the side of his neck. “Okay then,” he says.

“Shall we?” Eames replies with a pleased smile. Arthur nods and stands to grab his coat and his laptop. Eames ushers him out the door with a hand pressed to the small of his back.

 

 _Epilogue_

 _Six months later..._

 

Eames slips through the hotel door and smiles smugly when he spots Arthur situated on the bed. “I see you've followed my instructions very well, darling.”

Arthur gets up onto his hands and knees and crawls to the edge of the bed in Eames' direction. “I've been waiting for you, daddy,” he says in a breathy voice.

He's pouting so prettily that Eames can't resist stepping up to the bed to run his hands up the back of Arthur's thighs, exposed by the short plaid skirt. “My sexy little schoolgirl,” Eames growls. “Are you wearing the panties daddy bought you?”

“Yes,” Arthur says as he places his hands on Eames' broad shoulders to steady himself. He shoots Eames a seductive look from under his lashes. “Are you going to take them off me?”

Eames appears to consider this. His hands are on Arthur's ass beneath the skirt, palming the firm cheeks through the silky black lace cheeky panties. “I think I'd rather just pull them down and fuck your tight little arse,” he says.

“Whatever you want, daddy,” Arthur says coyly. He drops back onto the bed and spreads his thighs.

Eames runs a hand up one stockinged leg and hums in pleasure. “I think the question here is what you want, honey.” He hooks a finger in the top of the thigh-high stocking and begins to pull it down. “Do you want me to eat you out? Fuck you with my fingers while you beg like a greedy little slut?”

Arthur closes his eyes and arches his back off the bed. He reaches down to pull up the pleated skirt, revealing his erection trapped in the tight lace. “Will you eat me, daddy? Get me nice and wet for your big cock?” He bats his mascara-coated eyelashes and grins up at Eames.

Eames smiles tenderly and runs his thumb across Arthur's lips, smearing lipstick onto his cheek. “Yeah, baby. I'll get you ready. I'll make you feel so good,” he says.

He flips Arthur over onto his stomach and pushes the panties down. “Spread your cheeks for me, love. Make room for my tongue.”

Arthur pulls his cheeks apart, just like he did in the video with the glass dildo. “After I eat you out, I'm going to have fun with your sweet, pierced titties. Would you like that?”

Arthur hums with interest and Eames grins.

He runs a finger across Arthur's hole and feels him shudder with arousal. Eames nips and licks at the tender skin. Arthur pushes back against him, and Eames chuckles. He uses his lips and tongue to get Arthur's ass sloppy and wet before he pushes a dry finger inside. “Daddy wants to fuck you,” he says.

“Yes,” Arthur moans. He grips handfuls of the bedspread and mashes his face into it, smudging his make up even further. “Yes, please...”

Eames leans over him and grabs the bottle of lube Arthur so helpfully placed on one of the pillows. He reaches down to open the front of his trousers and pulls out his painfully hard cock. Arthur turns his face to watch Eames slick himself up. “Is your pussy ready for me?” Eames asks.

“Yeah,” Arthur breathes. “Fuck my pussy. I need your come, daddy.”

Eames has to grip the base of his cock for a second before he loses all control and pounds Arthur like a fucking whore. “You make me so happy, sweetheart. You're so good for me,” he says.

Arthur gets up on his knees and pushes his ass in the air. “I'm ready,” he says.

Once Eames has Arthur slicked up, he pushes into his tight little hole until their thighs are pressed together. He reaches down to rip open the precious, feminine button-up that hides Arthur's chest from him. Buttons pop off, flying every which way. He feels Arthur's ass clamp down around his dick and he moans. “I'm gonna play with your tits now,” he says.

He flicks the rings as Arthur fucks himself back on Eames' cock. When Eames twists his nipples, the sound Arthur makes is downright filthy. He shoves his index and middle finger into Arthur's mouth, and Arthur sucks on them like he's starving and Eames is a steak dinner. He gets Eames' fingers nice and wet before Eames pulls them out to brush the slick digits over one of the puffy nubs.

Arthur cries out and angles his ass to allow Eames to fuck him deeper than before. The slap of sweaty flesh, the whimpers and moans, the sight of Arthur dressed like a slutty little schoolgirl just for him all combine to push Eames to the brink of orgasm, but he can tell Arthur isn't there quite yet.

“Did you know I set up the camera this morning so I could film this?” he pants. “You're going to look so gorgeous on this video.”

Arthur bites his lip against a whimper and Eames is mesmerized by the play of muscles in his forearms. Veins are visible on the back of Arthur's hands, his nails are clean and manicured. The blunt tips of his long, elegant fingers are buried in the plush bedspread, and the back of Arthur's neck looks smooth and vulnerable. Eames bends down to press a kiss against the knob at the top of his spine, a beloved patch of skin that never fails to make Arthur smile happily, even though he tries to hide it from Eames.

“Are you ready to come for me, beautiful?” he asks. Arthur nods and Eames reaches around to grip his erection. He speeds up his thrusts, taking it deeper and harder just the way Arthur likes when he's about to come. He watches as Arthur's face twists up in sharp pleasure and concentration until the euphoric high of orgasm washes over him. Eames moans when sees Arthur's mouth drop open and his eyelashes flutter. “Fuckin' beautiful,” he mumbles. He feels Arthur clench around him, forming a slick vice grip and milking him until he shoots his load.

Eames collapses against Arthur, who drops down onto the bed with his legs spread and Eames still buried inside him. When Eames comes back to his senses, Arthur is panting beneath him and Eames can feel his own come dripping out around his softening cock. He groans and rolls off of Arthur to watch it dribble out of Arthur's ass and down his balls. He reaches over and massages the exposed cheeks while Arthur gets his breath back. “You're good,” he says.

Arthur laughs and turns his face to look at Eames. His eye make up is smeared beneath his eyes and his lips are a mess. “You too,” Arthur says. Eames thinks he's never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

He gives Arthur's ass a gentle slap. “Right, then. I say we take a shower, order some room service, and watch the video.” He scoots off the bed and reaches a hand out for Arthur, who takes it and stands on unsteady legs.

“You know, we can probably stop making videos now,” Arthur says. “I mean, since we're not separated by entire continents anymore...”

Eames smiles widely and nudges Arthur toward the bathroom. “Where's the fun in that?” he says.


End file.
